The Bet
by AshleyK16439
Summary: Jane and Rigsby make a bet to see who can pull the most pranks off without getting caught. Who will win? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Jane and Rigsby make a bet to see who can pull the most pranks without getting caught.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist" or any of its characters**

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen and instantly knew that something was off. He walked over to his couch and could see the tiniest bulge from under the cushion. He slipped his hand under the cushion and pulled out a whoopee cushion. "Nice try," Jane said, throwing it at Rigsby.

"You're no fun to try to pull pranks on," Rigsby pouted from his desk. "You are just too god damn observant. You should be a profiler."

"First off," Jane started, laying down on his couch. "I would hate to be a profiler. Too much rules and too many hard asses. Second of all, it's not that I'm too observant, it's just the fact that you suck at pulling pranks."

"I do not!" Rigsby denied.

"Yeah you do," Cho stated.

"No!" Rigsby argued. "You know what? I bet that I can pull off more pranks than Jane! Better ones too!"

Jane stood up and walked over to Rigsby, holding out his hand saying, "I'll bet ya. I bet that I can pull of better pranks than you. If a prank is not better than the other person's or if you get caught, you loose. Looser has to yell "I LIKE MEN!" at the top of their lungs at the next sexual harassment meeting. Deal?"

"It's a bet!" Rigsby agreed, a determined twinkle in his eye, and shook Jane's hand to seal the deal.

_ This is going to be fun, _Jane thought as he walked away with a smile on his face. _Let the games begin!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, I know. Sorry, but i just want to see how many people would be interested in reading it. I'll put the next chapter up within a week. I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to ngocquevt and MissDonnie for the reviews! This chapter is about the first few pranks that Jane and Rigsby pull.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist" bla bla bla...**

* * *

Rigsby left the piece of paper on Lisbon's desk and walked out of her office. He sat at his desk and waited patiently to see what would happen. "What the hell?" he heard Lisbon say as she saw the note on her desk. His eyes flickered to Jane, who as asleep on his couch, and smiled to himself.

Lisbon walked out of her office and headed towards the bullpen, with the sheet of paper in hand. Rigsby pretended to do his work as his boss passed his desk, but watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stopped in front of Jane's couch. "What's this?" she asked.

Jane stretched before he grabbed the love letter Rigsby wrote but didn't sign. "Oooooooo, Lisbon" Jane teased. "You've got yourself a secret admirer!"

"Did you write this?" she demanded.

"Lisbon," Jane said, sincerity in his voice. "I can honestly say that I did not write this love letter."

Lisbon growled but marched back into her office.

"Nicely played," Jane complemented Rigsby. "But now its my turn to have a little fun!"

The smile fell from Rigsby's lips.

* * *

Jane timed it perfectly so that he left Grace's desk and was laying on his sofa, pretending to sleep, just before she came into view. Grace gasped as she saw the huge bouquet of two dozen roses on her desk. She ran over and picked them up. The card that Jane wrote but signed Rigsby's name on fell onto the desk.

Grace had just finished reading the card when Rigsby walked in. "Oh Wayne," she breathed. "These are beautiful but Sara is your girlfriend. Give these to her." She thrusted the flowers into Rigsby's arms and walked away, leaving him standing there looking completely lost.

Once Rigsby turned and saw the smile on Jane's face, he knew what was going on. "Good job," Rigsby told him. " But know it's my turn to pull the prank _and_ I get to give these to Sara, so it's a win/win for me."

"Good luck," Jane replied.

* * *

Rigsby watched from the safety of his desk as Bosco stormed up to Jane who was reading a book on his couch. "Jane!" he yelled.

"Hey Bosco," Jane greeted. He put his book down and looked up at the older man.

"Where is it?" Bosco growled.

"What's got your granny-panties in a twist now, Sam?" Jane asked.

"Where is it?" Bosco repeated.

"Where's what?"

"My badge."

"I didn't take your badge," Jane told him.

"Liar."

"I didn't take it, and you have no proof otherwise," Jane stated.

Rigsby got up from his desk silently, and left the room without Bosco noticing. He put Bosco's badge back on his desk after making sure that it was wiped clean of finger prints. When he snuck back to his desk, Jane was getting grilled by Bosco. He smiled ane congratulated himself for thinking up such a good prank. Who else better to prank than Bosco when you are going to be framing Jane for the crime?

* * *

Jane sat there as Bosco yelled at him for something he didn't even do. In the back of his mind Jane was thinking about how clever it was for Rigsby to pull something on Bosco, knowing that the first person Bosco would go after would be Jane. _Well played,_ Jane thought. _This is going to get _very _interesting. I have the perfect prank in mind. Lets see what will happen. I must say that i don't know exactly what may come of it but one thing is for sure, it's going to be one hell of a show._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to ngocquevt for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist", but that would be awesome if I did!**

* * *

"JANE!" Lisbon screamed as she stormed out of her office. Jane bolted to a sitting position on his couch.

Lisbon marched over to him, grabbed him by his ear, and drug him to her office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jane complained.

Lisbon let go of his ear when they stopped outside her office. Jane's hand immediately went up to rub his stinging, red ear. "Did you do this?!" Lisbon demanded, pushing open the door to her office. Inside all of her furniture was neatly stacked into a huge pile in the center of the room. He tried not to laugh as he took a good look at his handiwork.

"No," Jane lied.

"Well who did it then?" Lisbon asked, clearly not believing him.

"Why is it that _everytime _something weird happens, I get blamed for it?" Jane whined. "I don't know who did it, but it wasn't me. I was on my couch the whole time. Right Rigsby?" Jane gave Rigsby a look that read, _If you cover for me this time I'll cover for you next time. _

Rigsby was having _way_ too much fun with this prank war to pass up a deal like this. "Ya Boss," Rigsby told Lisbon. "He was here the whole time. He couldn't have done it."

Lisbon glared at first Jane, then Rigsby. "Clean it up," she ordered Jane.

"But I didn't do it!" Jane complained.

"I don't care," she growled. "Clean it up." Lisbon turned on her heel and left before Jane could respond.

Jane sighed and got to work.

* * *

"What the _hell_?!"Grace cried. She stood in the spot where her desk _used_ to be. " Where's my desk?!"

"You didn't move it?" Rigsby asked in fake confusion.

"No," Grace replied, running her hands through he hair. "Did you move it?"

"No," Rigsby lied.

"I walked in with him, Grace," Jane called from his couch. "It was gone when we both entered the bullpen."

"Well a desk doesn't just get up and walk away!" she cried, clearly frustrated.

"Even though it _does_ have legs," Jane joked. He and Rigsby laughed, earning a glare from Grace. Rigsby sheepishly got back to work, hiding behind his computer screen.

Grace groaned and walked away.

* * *

When Grace got back from her lunch break her desk was back in its spot.

"Hey," Rigsby called from his desk. "I see you found your desk."

"I didn't put it there," Grace told him, baffled.

"Hey Rigsby," Jane said, walking in with his cup of tea. "Those burgers were great right?! Grace, you _have_ to try the burgers at 'Sammy's Bar and Grill'. They are awesome. Rigsby and I went there for our lunch break and-" he stopped, looking at Grace's desk. "You found your desk! Where was it?"

"I didn't find it," she admitted. "It was here when I got back from lunch."

Jane looks puzzled. "Rigsby, was her desk here when we came back from lunch? I think it was." Rigsby nodded in agreement. Jane shrugged and said to Grace, "Ask the people who skipped lunch then. See if one of them found your desk."

Behind his back and out of Grace's sight, Jane flashed Rigsby the number two with his fingers, before shoving his hand into his pants pocket. Rigsby understood. This was the second time that he was covering for Rigsby, and that Rigsby owed him one. Rigsby gave a slight nod to Jane, showing that he understood.

* * *

Bosco marched right up to Jane, saying, "I know it was you!"

"Hello to you too Sam," Jane said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He sat up and sighed. "So, what did I supposedly do this time? Rob a bank? Steal the Queen's crown?"

"Cut the crap!" Bosco snapped. " I know it was you who pushed all my furniture in my office against the walls and put up posters with my picture saying "I love Teresa Lisbon!" all over every square inch of my office, including the floor and ceiling!"

"Wow, wow, wow, Bosco!" Rigsby called from his desk. "What time did he supposedly do this at?"

"10:34-10:56" Bosco said.

"Well it couldn't have been Jane," Rigsby told him. "Jane was telling me some of his theories on the Red John case from 10:15-11:10. And its 11:47 right now. Why did it take you that long to confront Jane?"

"I had to take down the posters before anyone could see them," Bosco replied.

"See what Sam?" Lisbon said from behind.

Rigsby could see Bosco was conflicted about telling her the posters to get Jane in trouble or not telling her so she wouldn't know what the posters said. Finally he said, "Nothing Teresa. It was handled with." before turning and walking back to his office.

"What was that all about?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing Lisbon," Jane said.

Lisbon said nothing and turned back to her office.

"This is just getting better and better!" Jane told Rigsby. Rigsby laughed saying, "Ya. That is going to be hard to top, but I think I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to Misfit 1-3 and Bethy1416 for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mentalist" , but if I did, Jane and Lisbon would have gotten together already.**

* * *

Minelli stomped into the bullpen and stopped right in front of Jane.

"What did I do _now_?" Jane sighed. "All week, people come over to me, accusing me of stuff. Each time I have an alibi, but people just keep coming because they need someone to blame. Why is it always _me _though?"

"Because most of the time it _is_ you!" Minelli replied.

Jane just waved a hand. "So what happened now?"

"Hey Boss," Lisbon said to Minelli. When she seen his face she sighed, saying, "What did Jane do now?"

"Lisbon!" Jane cried, tired of getting blamed for everything (even if he did do some of the things). "I. Didn't. Do. Anything!"

"Let me show you what he did," Minelli said, ignoring Jane.

Lisbon and her team followed Minelli to his office. There they saw that there was a poker table where his desk used to be, and the whole office was decorated into a casino theme and a big banner was hung saying "Virgil Minelli lost over $157,00 last month playing poker. He has a gambling problem." There were even balloons with his face on them that said "Poker addict".

"Is that true, Boss?" Lisbon asked, pointing to the banner.

"It doesn't matter," Minelli snapped. "All that matters is who did it and I know it was Jane!"

"Why do you think it's Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Come on Lisbon!" Minelli cried. "You've known him for nine years now! You know what he is like! He is always pulling pranks and acting like a fool!"

Lisbon glared at her boss. "Maybe that's true, but you can't accuse Jane of doing this without any proof."

"Thank you Lisbon!" Jane said, relieved to have someone on his side.

"Shut up Jane!" Lisbon snapped.

Rigsby was glad that one thought it was him who pulled the prank.

As Lisbon and her team left Minelli's office Jane pulled Rigsby to the side. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to go after Minelli. Is it true about the gambling?"

"Ya," Rigsby told him. "I found out by some of his poker buddies. And you know Director Bertram? He has lost over twice as much money as Minelli."

"Really?" a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Minelli standing nose to nose with them.

"Oh shit," they breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so mean! Sorry but I love cliffhangers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Rigsby and Jane got busted by Minelli**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist" which sucks :(**

* * *

"Rigsby," Minelli started, walking back and forth in front of Rigsby and Jane who were sitting on a couch in his office. "I know it was you who 'redecorated' my office."

Jane leaned over to Rigsby and whispered sarcasticly, "Wow, did her figure that one out all on his own?"

Rigsby laughed before he could stop himself, and tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Something funny?" Minelli asked.

Rigsby shot Jane an amused glance before saying to Minelli, "No sir."

Minelli got so close to Rigsby that their noses were almost touching. His icey glare would scare pirates into jumpping overboard. "Did you prank my office?"

Rigsby gulpped. "Y-yes sir."

"Did Jane help you?"

"No sir."

"Did Jane tell you to do it?"

"No sir."

"Was Jane involved in any way?"

"No sir," Rigsby lied.

Minelli straighted up, and Rigsby let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Agent Rigsby," Minelli said in a very professional tone. "For vandilising my office you get a two week suspention, no pay."

"Yes sir," Rigsby replied, showing he understood his punishment.

"You and Mr. Jane may leave now."

Rigsby nodded and left the room, with Jane on his tail.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Jane asked.

Rigsby smiled, looking up from packing his stuff into a box. "Are you kidding? That was so much fun!"

"Really?" Jane said, suprised.

"Yeah." Rigsby continued packing. "Maybe we could continue when I get back?"

Jane laughed. "They would know it was you, but don't worry. We'll find somthing else that is fun to do."

Rigsby smiled again. "Sounds like a plan." He straightened and shook Jane's hand, sealling the deal. Rigsby tucked the box under his arm and started walking towards the elevator.

"Rigsby!" Jane cried. Rigsby turned around. "I can't wait until the next sexual harassment meeting!"

Rigsby laughed, remembering the deal. "Yeah. _That's_ going to be interesting!" he called back before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to write one last chapter where they are at the sexual harassment meeting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: They are at the sexual harassment meeting. Last chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own "The Mentalist"**

* * *

Jane took the chair next to Rigsby at one of the two person tables scattered around the large conference room, just before the sexual harassment meeting started.

"This is going to be so bad," Rigsby whispered to Jane, running his hand through his hair.

"This is going to be funny as hell!" Jane whispered back, excitedly.

Just then Rigsby spotted Sara walking in and taking the seat next to Grace. "Holy shit! What the fuck is Sara doing here?!"

Jane busted out laughing. "I...have no...idea," Jane gasped between laughs. "But this .. is going to make... it ten times... more freaking hilarious!"

Lisbon turned and gave Jane a warning look. She was sitting next to Cho at the table to the right of Jane and Rigsby's table, and Sara and Grace sat at the table to the left. "What is so God damn funny?" Lisbon hissed to Jane. Jane waved a hand at her and regained his composure as the meeting started.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rigsby felt Jane tap his left elbow. He looked down and saw a note. It read:

_When the lady hosting the meeting asks if anyone would like to confess anything, then yell it at the top of your lungs._

Rigsby took out his pen and wrote back:

**At least that's better than having to do it in the middle of her talking.**

_Good idea! Do it then!_ Jane wrote.

**Jane no!** Rigsby scribbled.

_Don't be such a puss!_

**I'm not a puss!**

_Here pussy, pussy, pussy! Come on little kitty cat!_

Rigsby growled and wrote: **Jane im warning you.**

_Then do it!_

**No.**

_Puuussssssssyyy!_

**Fine! If you will just STFU!**

_Deal._

Rigsby felt a nudge on his right elbow and saw Lisbon lay a note on the table. He opened it and saw that she wrote:

**Stop passing notes!**

Rigsby was about to say sorry but Jane snatched the note out of his hand and wrote:

_But Lisbon, you're passing notes too! _

Lisbon wrote back:

**Only to tell you to stop, Jane.**

_But you are still doing it :) _

**Jane, I'm about to knock both of your heads together!**

**What did I do?!** Rigsby asked, as Jane wrote:

_That would be a form of harassment :) _

**I want to throw you through this fricking window!**

To stop their note bickering Rigsby took all the courage he could muster and stood up yelling "I LIKE MEN!"

Everyone gaped at him. Rigsby sat down and buried his head in his arms as Jane fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"I'm not surprised," Cho said, his voice and face not changing from it's usual hard expression.

Rigsby glared at him before hiding his face again.

"Okay..." the woman at the front of the room said slowly. "I will talk to you at the end of this meeting Agent Rigsby. Now, as I was saying, there are three stages for sexual harassment..."

Rigsby stopped listening when he felt a nudge on his left arm. he looked at saw a note from Jane, who was calming down by now.

_Way to suck it up and take your punishment for loosing, like a man. I'm proud of you Rigsby._

**Shut up.**

_Did you see the look on Sara's face?_

**STFU or i swear to god Jane, I will take you out right here.**

Jane must have sensed that Rigsby was serious, because he backed off and left Rigsby alone for the rest of the meeting.

Rigsby sat there and thought, _This is going to be a real shit storm to sort out, and to set everyone straight (mostly Sara) that I am not gay. _

But even though Jane was the reason all of this happened, Rigsby was still glad to have someone he could have fun with.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the last chapter. Sorry. But I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :)**


End file.
